Cold Hearted Snake
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: AU. Jay is a master of womanizing and seduction when it comes to girls. As soon as he sets his eyes on the new girl, he wants her...badly. Jay/OC. Rated M for a reason.
1. Enter the New Girl

**Well, here's a new story I've been cooking up in my head for about three days. Jay Hogart is a fantastic character to write about, not to mention he gets all the ladies at Degrassi. And the song Cold Hearted Snake by Paula Abdul perfectly describes him too. I don't know why; it just does. Plus, the minute this song began playing, I began cooking this story up. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: The geniuses at the N and CTV own Degrassi: The Next Generation. The song lyrics belong with their respective owners. I own the oneshots and the stories.**

**Cold Hearted Snake**

It was a new day at Degrassi High School. For starters, it was Monday. For some, Monday meant being back at school after a restful but short weekend. For others, it meant looming tests and projects they wished they didn't have to do.

But for Degrassi's manipulative "bad boy" bully, Jason "Jay" Hogart, Mondays were one thing...

And that was seeing what girl he could reel in next, and of course, manipulate.

****Cold Hearted Snake****

**~~Paula Abdul~~**

_He's a cold-hearted snake  
Look into his eyes  
Oh oh oh  
He's been tellin' lies  
He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh oh oh  
Girl don't play the fool—no_

Jay had the looks for girls to be attracted to him. He knew what the chase was. He loved it. It was why he would head after a girl in the hallway. It was why his kisses were like fire when he brushed his mouth against theirs.

"Dude, check it out," said his friend Towerz, pointing.

Jay looked up, following his friend's pointing finger. There, walking down the hallway trying to make herself inconspicuous to all the stares of the guys, was none other then..._her_. He narrowed his eyes when seeing all the guys watching her. He disliked seeing the guys gawking at a girl he liked, with a passion igniting the fire in his blood that he didn't even know he had. Jay was never much for sharing a girl. He preferred to keep her to himself.

With that, he gave the guys his best** "****You behave yourselves"** look, and they scattered.

He smiled. Sometimes manipulation was too easy.

16-year-old Jade Watson, clutching her books to her chest, headed down the hallway, trying to concentrate on getting to her next class.

With her black hair and amber eyes, she did look plain to behold but beautiful to know. However, the guys who had been ogling her all morning had different ideas. Just three periods ago, she had gotten to her locker and opened it so she could find her books for first period, only to discover finding three roses tied together on top of them. Plus, there was a note attached.

It said,

"_Jade,_

_You'd look lovely in __**anything**__, or __**nothing at all**__. I must say, the way you move is...so lifelike. Plus, I was watching you yesterday. I can't find the words to describe how it was with you or how you looked. You fill me with such passion, and you really, really know how to drive me wild._

"_I am watching you, my pretty little one."_

At the end it was signed, "J.H."

_Whoa_, thought Jade. _Who __**is **__this J.H. guy? _

Her hands shook as she folded the note in half, and then put it in her pocket to look at later after school let out.

As for the roses...

She thought for a moment, and then took off her backpack, opened it, and pulled out an empty plastic bag. Then she reached up and took the roses in her hand and put them inside.

She put the bag inside her backpack and zipped it up, and after getting her books closed her locker and leaned against it.

She bit her lower lip, thinking.

The next day, watching from behind the classroom doorway a few feet away, Jay smirked, his eyes darkening. It was time to move on with his plan for the little vixen standing there by the wall.

_When I'm done with her,_ he thought, _she will know better than to spurn the boys, trying to make herself invisible when walking down the hallways. I will have none of that. _

Jay knew exactly what the girls wanted. He knew the acts of passion. Desperation. Needs. Wants. Lust. Hot. Scorching. Desires. Secrets.

He ran his tongue around his lips. _What she needs is a good shot of love, Jay Hogart style. _

With that, Jay made up his mind. He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You're tense, Jade," he purred, rubbing them.

"I'm always tense," she replied.

"Really?" Jay asked.

"Yep. I don't know if I can ace all my classes or any of that stuff, or..."

She let the sentence hang in the air. However, Jay, who was too busy being a teenage hormone-crazed boy, curled his fingers around her throat, and then let go.

"Obviously, Jade, you got to learn to loosen up," he said.

"Are you serious?" she wondered.

"Oh, yeah."

She wanted to ask him something else – like if he knew who the mysterious "J.H." guy was that had sent her that note attached to the trio of roses. But she stopped herself.

Jay bent and ran his tongue across her throat.

"Beautiful you are, and beautiful you will stay," he said, smirking, and then, after rubbing her neck, walked off.

Jade shuddered all over. What was she going to do?

**Well, hope you liked it! Be sure to PM me with suggestions for the next chapter (as I prefer getting ideas that way). And be sure to R&R, please!**

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


	2. Jay's Fantasy

**Hey, here's a new chapter to Cold Hearted Snake. I got 2 nice reviews on the first chapter (which I think is so sweet). So I send my thanks to E.S. Everest (now called Erica St. Evergreen) and Straight Edge Queen. Here are their reviews and my responses:**

**Erica St. Evergreen:(_Oh how very intriguing. This should make my hospital stay that much more better [:) _It is intriguing. Well, I wish you the best, and I hope you'll be OK.**

**Straight Edge Queen: _(I really love the story! Seems interesting! Please continue!)_ I will. Glad you're liking it so far, too. Jay is a complicated character, but I'll do my best to get inside his head.**

**Previously...**

_With that, Jay made up his mind. He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders._

"_You're tense, Jade," he purred, rubbing them._

"_I'm always tense," she replied._

"_Really?" Jay asked._

"_Yep. I don't know if I can ace all my classes or any of that stuff, or..."_

_She let the sentence hang in the air. However, Jay, who was too busy being a teenage hormone-crazed boy, curled his fingers around her throat, and then let go._

"_Obviously, Jade, you got to learn to loosen up," he said._

"_Are you serious?" she wondered._

"_Oh, yeah."_

_She wanted to ask him something else – like if he knew who the mysterious "J.H." guy was that had sent her that note attached to the trio of roses. But she stopped herself._

_Jay bent and ran his tongue across her throat._

"_Beautiful you are, and beautiful you will stay," he said, smirking, and then, after rubbing her neck, walked off._

_Jade shuddered all over. What was she going to do?_

_Caught up in a whirlwind, can't catch my breath  
Knee deep in hot water, broke out in a cold sweat  
Can't catch a turtle in this rat race  
Feels like I'm losin' time at a breakneck pace_

_Afraid of my own shadow, in the face of grace  
Heart full of darkness, spotlight on my face  
There was love all around me, but I was lookin' for revenge  
Thank God it never found me, would have been the end_

-Stevie Ray Vaughan, **Tightrope**

* * *

**The next day**

It was Tuesday. Jay waited behind the wall, his mind constantly at work conjuring up fantasies of her...

"_Oh, Jay..." she moaned as he kissed down her throat, and then to her shoulders._

"_Jay..." she tried to say, as he nipped at her neck. _"_Jay, we have to stop. Those other guys...they might hear..."_

"_So?" he replied in a devil-may-care way, running his hand down her side and exploring her curves. _"_Let them hear. I could care less. Besides, nothing – not even a burning lake of fire or the deepest ocean – will stop me from loving you, princess."_

_She caught the wicked smile he sent her way as he spoke, and bit her lower lip..._

Jay then smirked. Those other guys – the two gangster wannabes, J.T. Yorke, Chris Sharpe (who was Emma Nelson's ex-boyfriend) – were the guys that he would often watch as she constantly battled and sparred with them verbally. She would call Chris "Chamillionaire", and J.T. "Timber Wolf". Often, that would leave them confused.

Sometimes it would be a snap here, a baring of the teeth there, and to top it all off, she would give her raven hair a flick, turn on her heel and stalk away. He would watch, fascinated, as she would saunter down the hallway, a cool, collected, serious look on her face, as though she was concentrating on something important, such as a test or a class she really liked...

Jay pulled his mind out of the gutter, and refocused on his plan. His plan was to stand there leaning against his locker, until she walked down the hall, hopefully distracted so much she didn't realize where she was going, and then bump into him – literally.

What would happen next...well, he decided to play it by ear.

Then he looked around the corner, and there she was – walking down the hall while doing her best to balance a few books in her arms. He mentally counted them – yep, there were five books. He was a little surprised. Either she had been practicing carrying a lot of books, or maybe it just came to her naturally.

He watched as she stopped at her locker, set her books down and worked the combination. As soon as she opened the locker door, she picked up three of the books and set them inside, leaving only two books left. Then she closed the door.

"Much better," he heard her say. "Now I won't have to worry about carrying too many books in my arms. Carrying two books is much better."

_I cannot agree more,_ Jay thought. The thought of him seducing her into sinking those beautiful teeth, white as ivory, into his white throat, or vice versa, was a bit more than he could possibly take. As he began to follow her to her last class, English (which he also had), he began to focus half of his mind on his assignment in class, and the other on a fantasy – one involving her...

_Jay reached over and grabbed her by the upper arm, pulling her into a dark room, lit by a few candles. There was a canopy bed, with black sheets, and a red pillow, surrounded by red canopy curtains that were pulled back. After he closed the door and locked it, he then turned and, smirking, stepped over to the bed, which he had casually tossed her onto._

_She was lying there, like one of those Aztec sacrifices on an alter, which he had read about with fascination._

_Jade opened her eyes to find Jay in her line of vision; then her eyes moved downwards and widened. Her lower half was unclothed, as was her upper half. Smirking still, Jay then raised a hand and ran his fingers down her flat chest._

_Jade shivered a little feeling the touch of his fingers on her skin as she looked around. Suddenly she felt worried. What if the other students walked in right now to find them like this – Jay on top of her, pleasuring her?_

_Noticing exactly what she was trying to say, Jay then put his right index finger to her lips and said,_

"_Don't worry about them, Jade, my darling. Let them come."_

"_No! Jay, I don't want them to catch me in this uncomfortable position. I'd be teased, tortured and ridiculed for maybe my whole life."_

_Her pleas did nothing to stop him. Immediately he shed his clothes and then got back on top of her. Jade tried to struggle, but it did no good. All she could do was lie there as he slowly slid his male hardness into her. As he began thrusting slowly in and out of her he bent down and covered her mouth with his own, his trademark smirk still adorning his good-looking features._

_He noticed that she closed her eyes, and smiled. Pulling his mouth away from hers, he then began to move a little bit faster. _

"_Jay...Jay..." she panted._

_Still keeping her eyes closed, Jade then tried to block out her current situation, to concentrate on something else other than feeling the "manipulative school bully" and "bad boy" on top of her. The nicknames "manipulative school bully" and "bad boy" were what her fellow students called Jay whenever they would take the time out of their busy schedules to warn her about him._

"_Hon, be careful! Jay Hogart is bad news!"_

"_Be cautious when_ _crossing his path, Jade. I've heard that whenever a girl gets in Jay's way, he won't stop until he's gotten her."_

"_We girls have learned a lot about him. Even though we've tried to avoid him, he always shows up and traps us. So always be on your guard, Jade."_

_She opened her eyes just as Jay pulled out of her and then flipped them over so that she was on top. A look of surprise entered her eyes as she looked down on him, feeling his hard maleness in her. Then Jay, his smirk still on his face, purred into her ear,_

"_This is our little secret. Don't ever confess it to anyone. Don't tell anybody. Just keep it to yourself."_

_Still surprised, she raised herself up and then sank down on him. Jay slid up easily into her on her own hot slick girlhood, and smirked as she began to ride him slowly..._

As Jay walked into English class he noticed Jade sitting at her desk, and gave her a little smirk that only she caught. He caught the little smile on her face and grinned secretly, then pulled himself out of his fantasy. Sitting at his desk next to her, he focused on the notebook, open to a clean page in front of him. His mind was still at work. With that, he then smiled and, as though suddenly inspired (which he was), he began to write a poem...

**Well, I hope you're liking this so far! I dedicate this creative story to one of my fellow writers and friends, jayhogartismyangel. She is one of my coolest friends ever. Plus, we both like vampires, and we agree that Ephraim Ellis (who did a fantastic job playing Rick on Degrassi) would make a good-looking vampire in a movie, especially if he was the hero vampire. And I have to admit, Jay's girl-crazed mind does freak me out a little.**


End file.
